Rockers Can Love Too
by Crayzee Bubbles
Summary: When the highschool world tears apart two best friends can a childhood dream bring them back together? Can it form a bond, and, maybe, even love? Inu/Kag Mir/San Aya/Kou Sess/Rin Kik/Kag's fist!
1. Same old shit

_**Rockers Can Love Too**_

_**DISCLAIMER: (I'm only putting this in once so yeah!) I DON'T OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS!! RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES! I ALSO DONT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I MAY USE!! THEIR ARTISTS DO!**_

_**Chapter 1:Same old shit...  
**_

**Kagome Higurashi sighed as she sat beside her best friends,Sango Tajaii and Ayame Wolf. "What's wrong Kags?" "I don't know. I'm just sick of doin the same old shit." "What'd Inuyasha do this time?" Ayame and Sango both asked at the same time. They knew when Kagome started talking about 'the same old shit' she meant Inuyasha Takahashi and his pranks. They hadn't always fought. They used to be best friends when they were younger,but Inuyasha became a jock and Kagome became a "geek. She was pretty,no doubt. It's just they ran in two COMPLETELY different circles. "Ohhh. Same old. This time it was gum in my locker. It took me five minutes to get it open." "Ewwww." Ayame had a thing with gum. She only liked it if she was chewin it,and even then it was debateable. Sango laughed,but Kagome frowned and looked back at Inuyasha. He was sitting there as if he didn't have a care in the world. Kagome turned back around,whispering fiercely,as the teacher came in,"God I'm so sick of his shit!" "Now class,good morning." "Good morning Sensei Ukama." Kagome hated group responses. She was an independent soul. Sensai Ukama looked at her sharply when she didn't reply with the group. Sge'd pretty much gotten used to Kagome not responding, but still. She could wish couldn't she? She sighed and turned to write on the blackboard. "Anyway,wwrite down these page numbers,"she said as she wrote pages 658-679. "Now get busy reading and answering ALL the questions on page 679. It's due tomorrow." Sensei Ukama was the math Sensei. Everyone began working and shortly after the bell rang. Kagome,Sango,and Ayame stood to go to their next class.(A/N: Ok they all have the same class. [Lit.] Origind & Period) Sango said she needed to see the counselor about something and left. Ayame saw Ginta and Hakkaku Shamona and darted off to see if they knew where she could find Koga Stanson,her crush. That left Kagome alone. She rounded the corner and almost bumped into someone. After catching her balance she looked up into the violet eyes of Miroku Houshi. "Hey Kagome." "Hey Miroku." Miroku was a jock also,but Kagome was kool with him since he was nice. Although he did have his perverted lecherous side,he could be kind and caring. "Sorry for bumping into you like that." She apologized. Miroku just waved it off. "No problem Kags. Hey you seen Sango?" "Councelor's office lecher." She joked. He feigned hurt. "Kagome! I am shocked and your words really hurt!" She laughed. "Whatever Miro. I gotta get to Histore ya!" "Yeah me too. See ya!" Kagome gave him a slight hug and then started walking to room 211,Sensei Myouga's history room. She walked to her seat and sat down as Ayame walked up an sat to her left. "Hey Ayame. Any luck finding Koga?" "No! Ginta and Hokkaku had no idea where he was. They're the worst posse ever!" Her friend sighed exasperated. Kagome laughed. "Calm Ayame. It's ok!" Ayame looked over at her friend,rolled her eyes,and stuck her tongue out. "Yeah real mature Ayame." Kagome rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out too. "You hypocryte!" Both girls laughed. "Well well. Glad you can find some amusement out of your pathetic lives. We sure do! Right girls?" Kikyo looked at her followers and then walked past Kagome and ayame's desks,knocking their notebooks off. "Oops. Clumsy me." Her followers laughed,she did a hair flip,and they left. So predictable! Kagome and Ayame both sighed,rolled their eyes,and picked their stuff up. Just then Sango walked in and sat to Kagome's right. "Hey Kags. Hey Ayame." "Hey Sango." They both replied. People said Kagome and Ayame could pass for twins sometimes if it wasn't for their hair and eyes. Kagome had wavy black hair and chocolate brown eyes,whereas Ayame had straight red hair and emerald green eyes. **_**'They also say me and Kikyo could pass for twins.'**_** Kagome shuddered at the thought and looked at Kikyo. Actually,they could in looks, the only differences being Kikyo's straight long hair and stoic blue eyes. **_**'But in attitude we're so completely different! I'm not a spoiled,evil,,bratty little cheerleading bitch!'**_** Kagome scoffed,dusgusted with the thought. She was always having displeasing,yet truthful,thoughts. She pushed that to the back of her mind and focused on Sango and Ayame's conversation. They were discussing the school menu. "Come on Sango! Not everything is **_**that**_** bad!" "PLease Ayame! If you ask me,everything is utterly repulsing!" "I totally agree." Miroku covered Sango's eyes with his hands. "Guess who!" "Ummm. Miroku?!" "Aww how'd ya know?" Sango laughed and he removed his hands and sat down in front of her,turning to face her. "Soo. Sango. Ya know today is my 18th birthday." "Oh happy birthday!" She gave him a hug and his hands wandered downward,groping her ass. "Damn hentai!" She screamed as she started to pummel him. "Just think of it as my birthday present from you!" "Oh no hentai! I'm officially jailbate today! You forget I'm still only 17?" "No,I don't forget. But it does suck!" He sighed and turned around as Sensei Myouga tapped his ruler on his desk. He was an elderly,bald,short man. "Okay class,start copying your notes." Kagome got out her notebook,but didn't feel like copying notes. She started writing a new song instead. She was in the middle of the class,so,she could concentrate, but wasn't too close to Sensei Myouga. She thought of a name and finally decided on 'I Hate The Way'.****She looked at her work. In eyes it was junk,as usual. She was always a self-doubter. She sighed and threw her notebook in her booksack as the bell rang. She stood up. "Come on Sango! Let's get to gym. Gods! I hate old Man Totosai!!" Totosai was the gym teacher.**

**(A/N: Sooooo there's your first chapter. How is it? I know it rambles a little bit,but oh well! Anywayzzzz R&R plzz!!)**

**[= _alyssa_**


	2. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

_**Chapter 2:No good deed goes unpunished.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE SONGS THAT I MAY USE IN THIS STORY!!!! [=**

**Kagome,Sango,and Ayame sat in the bleachers with the rest of the class,listening to old man Totosai drone on and on about the importance of fitness. "OK. Today guys are jogging and girls are playing volleyball. Don't fight or do anything irresponsable. If you need me I'll be in my office." With that he turned and went to his office. Some guys got up and went outside to the jogging track,others stayed to watch the girls. Most of the girls got up and walked to the nets to start picking teams and the others sat there gossiping. Kagome, Sango,and Ayame stood and walked to the nets. They were on the side facing the 'gossipers'. Kagome was disgusted,but then she saw Kikyo Hiromi's face and was even more disgusted. If that was even possible. She was in the back row and Sango and Ayame were in the front. Suddenly,Kagome got an idea that was sooo evil. It was perfect! "Kagome your serve!" Someone shouted and tossed her the volleyball. She was great at volleyball. And it releived her anger. She dribbled the ball twice,held it,and swung her arm. It flew to the front. Ayame hit it to Kagura,who hit it back. Sango spiked it. "Woo!" Sango and Ayame highfived. "Uhhh. Sakura can I serve one more time?" "Sure Kagome." The girl tossed her the ball and she got ready to serve again. She hit it and it flew over the net and hit exactly where Kagome'd wanted it to. "Owwww!" Kikyo screeched as the ball came in hard contact with her head. "Who the hell did that?" Kikyo walked up and grabbed the nearest girl to her by the collar. "Was it you bitch?" The blonde girl shook her head furiously. Kikyo drew back her fist. Kagome jogged over and grabbed Kikyo's wrist. "Actually Kikyo," she said,pulling Kikyo off the girl and turning her around so that she faced Kagome,"It was me!"**

**"You fucking bitch!" "Yeppp. I'm a bitch." Kagome raised her hands. "Guilty as charged. But that's not why I did it. I can't stand your face!" Kikyo screeched and glared at Kagome. She walked slowly over to her. By now everyone was silently watching. "What did you say about my face whore?" "I said I can't stand it and you wouldn't talk about your own kind would you slut?" Kikyo raised her hand and slapped Kagome across the face,hard. She smiled triumphantly. Sango started to walk over there,but Ayame stopped her. "Just watch." Sango stepped back and nodded. Everyone was so silent you could here an ant crawling. Kagome glared at Kikyo and walked behind her like she was going to walk away and everyone started complaining. Oh but Kagome was not giving up that easy! She'd be half-dead before she walked away! She silently crept up behind Kikyo and grabbed her neck. She started banging Kikyo's face into the bleachers. Then she spun Kikyo around and knocked her down. Kagome knelt down and started punchin the lights outta that bitch. Everyone was cheering. Kikyo's posse watched amazed. Her two 'besties' Kagura and Kanna started to walk over to Kagome,but never made it because Sango and Ayame started beatin the fuck outta them. "Yeah! Catfight!" Some kid screamed. "STOP THIS INSTANT!" Old Man Totosai walked out and started screaming orders at Sango,who had Kagura pinned against the wall,smashing her face in;Ayame,who was in the process of mutilating Kanna; and Kagome,who was still beating the piss out of Kikyo,who was miserably attempting to fight back,as she reached half-conciousness. Old Man Totosai ran over and started breaking up the fights. He had trouble getting Sango to release Kagura and Ayame'd already shoved Kanna's bloody body down the bleachers. But his real trouble was with Kikyo and Kagome. He tried to pull Kagome off of Kikyo,but couldn't.**

**.........................Inu & Miro.........................**

**"What the hell man?" Inuyasha stopped jogging. "What?" Miroku stopped and looked at his friend. He would've much rathered been in the gym watching the girls play volleyball,but Inuyasha'd drug him outside. They heard Old Man Totosai screaming and Inuyasha took off towards the gym and Miroku followed. When they got in the gym,they stopped. Catfight hell was goin on! They saw Sango and Ayame trying to pull two girls apart,as was Old Man Totosai. They rushed over.**

**.........................Girls.........................**

**Kagome was still beating the shit out of Kikyo. They were still trying to pull her off. She blacked out. The last thing she remembered was Inuyasha and Miroku coming up, Inuyasha shouting "What the hell?!", and Miroku helping Sango, Ayame, and Old Man Totosai pull her off the basically unconcious Kikyo. Then all was black. **

**.........................Later.........................**

**When Kagome came to she realized she was in the principal's office with Sango, Ayame, Kagura, and Kanna. Old Man Totosai was in the corner looking apalled, ticked, and slightly embarrased. They all turned towards the sound of the door opening. In walked Kaede, the principal. She sat down at her desk and set down a stack of folders,opening the first one. "Let's start with you Kagura. Fighting. Hmmm. You've already got three detentions and two suspensions. Well,I'm afraid I'll have to suspend you again. One in-school suspension. You too Kanna." "What?! We're the victims here. As is Kikyo." "You engaged in the fight you're punished like the rest. And we'll get to Kikyo in a minute." She went to Ayame, who got a month's detention and a out-school suspension for a day. Then,it was Sango's turn. She got two month's detention and a out-school suspension for a day. Kagome hung her head as her turn came. "And you! Ms. Higurashi,I never would've expected this from you. Would you like any final words before your punishment?" Kagome looked up. "Yes ma'am. I'd just like to say I take full blame. My punishment please?" Kaede sighed and opened the last folder. She scanned through it. "Well,before I give you your punishment,you four may go back to class. You as well Sensei. Oh and sensei? Keep a better eye on your class." Old Man Totosai walked out grumbling to hisself. Kanna and Kagura looked pleased as they exited and Sango and Ayame looked mortified for their friend. They both gave her a hug and exited as well. Kaede sighed and Kagome looked at her,expecting the worst. "Well Kagome, let's reveiw. Violation of gym Rules. Violation of game Rules. Foul language. Verbal harassment. Fighting on school grounds. And last, Assault. You could have killed Kikyo! Inuyasha and Miroku had to carry her out. She was practically unconcious! Kagome what got into you?" Kagome said nothing. "Kagome tell me your story." She looked at Kaede. "Ok. She pissed me off so I waylayed her. Then I blacked and everything got out of hand. I didn't want her unconcious! I just wanted to mess up her oh-so-peerfect nose a little!" "Well, Kagome. Here's your punishment. Three month's detention. One month's out-school suspension. Oh, and NO Spring Formal. Sound reasonable?" "Yes ma'am." "Ok now get out of here." Kagome nodded and left. She walked towards fourth hour Science. She stopped by the nurse's office door. She saw Miroku standing against the wall and approached slowly. "Hey Miro." Miroku looked up. "Hey Kags." He sounded a bit suprised. She laughed a little,but there was no emotion in her voice. "Yeah. I'm still alive." She knew what Miroku was suprised about. Kaede was supposed to be the toughest and scariest principal. "She was actually caring about the whole situation. How's Kikyo?" "Unconciuos. You roughed her up Kags." "I didn't mean to! I blacked." "What?! You haven't blacked since you were a kid Kags." "I know. I don't know why,but I blacked back there in the gym. I just wanted to mess up her nose a little." "Well,you certainly did WAY more than that Kags. And you pissed Inuyasha off BIG TIME too. You should have Auntie check that blackin thing." "Well, Inuyasha's probably the only good thing that come outta this. I got 3MD's(MD=months detention) and 1MS(months suspension=MS)! AND I can't go to Spring Formal!! And no Miro! Mom can't know about the blacking!!" "Wow,harsh. Why not Kags? Scared of doctors?" When Kagome was a kid she blacked out alott and occasionally got a week's worth of amnesia from her fights. The doctors gave her medicine and FINALLY it helped! "No! I'm not scared! I don't want mom worrying!!" "Kags." "Ok! FINE! I'll tell her. Happy?" "Yep. Now let's get to sci-" Miroku was cut off by Inuyasha screaming. "You!" "Holy shit!" Kagome hid behind Miroku. "Inuyasha! Nice to see you! Look,I'm really sorry about that." Inuyasha threw Miroku aside and pounced on her. He was straddled over her,holding her throat with his left hand,about to hit her with his right. "Normally,I wouldn't sink as low as to hit a weak girl,but you proved in the gym you can handle Kikyo. Can you handle me?" He was about to bring his fist down. Kagome struggled under his weight and finally was able to get her right hand free. He was choking her! He brought his fist down,but she caught it. He laughed and squeezed tighter. She waited,but the hit never came. She opened her eyes to see Miroku pounce on Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Man calm down!" Inuyasha calmed down and they all three stood up. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha. "What the hell? I'm sorry I roughed Kikyo up as bad as I did,but I'm not sorry I pissed you off! When I'm doin my 1MS and 3MD and by myself on Spring Formal night I'll laugh my ass off thinking about how I pissed you off!" "BITCH!" "YEPPP!" Inuyasha pinned her against the wall. "Why didn't you stop?" "I blacked out! I do that sometimes ok?" She cursed herself mentally as she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor. "Dude you're fucking crying?" "Out of frustration!" She screamed and wiped her eyes. She stood up and he backed away. "I'm going to Science!" She stormed down the hallway and into Sensei Kumaka's Science class.**

**.........................Science.........................**

**Kagome sat down next to Sango and Ayame,while Sensei Kumaka lectured her about showing up at the end of class. "What happened?" Sango asked putting her stuff away. "Yeah what'd you get?" Ayame asked,also putting her stuff away. "1 out-school MS,three MD, and the worst part NO Spring Formal!" "What?!!??" Sango screamed. "It's ok." "Wow Kaede was harsh on you Kags." Ayame said sympathetically. "Not really. You shoulda heard everything I was charged with. And Kikyo's still unconcious!" "Oh well." Sango shrugged as the bell rang. They went off to Lit.**

**.........................Detention.........................**

**(A/N: The rest of the day was uneventful so I'm skipping it.)**

**Kagome,Sango,and Ayame sighed as the last bell rang. For everyone else it meant time to go home,but for them it meant time to spend three hours in detention. Detention was pretty uneventful. They just talked about how much they hated the 'gossipers' as they called the preps.**

**.........................Kag's House.........................**

**Kagome sighed and walked into the kitchen. "Kagome honey! Your late!" Her mom frowned at her. "Yeah mom I know I'm sorry. I had detention." "What?! Why??" "Beatin the shit outta Kikyo Hiromi. Oh,and don't bother waking me up for school for the next month. Oh, AND I'll be late the next three months after that. AND that Spring Formal dress? You can forget about it now! 1 out-school MS,3MD,and NO Spring Formal." She sighed and her mom nodded and sat down. "Kagome I take school very seriously. Who's fault was it?" "Technically mine. But she got me so pissed I just bl- I just blocked all reasonable thinking." She had almost confessed she'd blacked out. Obviously,her mom saw through it. "You didn't black out again,did you?" She sounded alarmed. Kagome sighed. "Yeah. But don't sweat it. I'll be ok." "Well,you'll have to clean the house in the mornings while I'm at work. Ok? That's your punishment." Kagome laughed and hugged her mom. She didn't mind cleaning. She ran upstairs and grabbed her cell. She decided to txt Sango.**

**(A/N: K=Kags txtin. S=Sango txtin)**

**K: Hey Sango! How's your parents takin it?**

**S:Not good Kags! I'm sitting at the table getting the "lecture"**

**K:Mom was kool.**

**S:Yeah my parents are just gonna give me the "lecture" and then send me on when I'm done here Ima cum ova k?**

**K:kk**

**She heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?" Ayame popped in. "Hey!" "Hey!!" Kagome rushed over and gave Ayame a hug. "Your parents?" "They just asked who finished it." Ayame's parents never really cared. An hour later Sango popped in and they sat there listening to 'It's Been A While' by Staind. **

**(A/N: Yayyyyyy!! Second chapter!!! Ok so I'm starting yet another one... called Two Lives, One Love! So I'll let you know when it's posted and you can chck it out!!!!! KK? KK!!! [= _alyssa_)**


	3. Kisses and Staying the Night

_**Chapter 3:Kisses & Stayin' the night!!**_

***BEEP* *BEEP***

**Kagome sighed and slammed her alarm clock against the wall. Oh, how she missed not having to wake up to that! Yes, it'd been a one blissful month since she'd beat the fuck outta Kikyo Hiromi and now she had to return to school. **_**'I still have 3MD and I'll still be alone Spring Formal night!!'**_** She groaned at the thought. She really didn't want to be alone on Spring Formal night, but oh well! What choice did she have?? She sighed, got up, jogged to the shower, and ten minutes later jogged back into her room,hugging the towel to herself, and walked to her closet. She studied her choices and decided on a pair of Rock Glam Generation jeans, a baggy, black ACDC t-shirt, black and pink Converses, and a black Metallica jacket. She decided to leave her hair down and jogged downstairs to eat a peice of toast. She finished quickly and darted out the house. She couldn't wait to see Sango and Ayame! **

**.........................School Courtyard.........................**

**Kagome jogged up to the school courtyard and searched for Ayame and Sango. She found them standing under the Gosinboku. She rushed over. "KAGOME!!!" They screamed as they saw her running towards them. "Hey guys!" They all laughed and hugged then stood there. "Omg Kags!!! Guess what..."**

**"What Ayame?"**

**"KOUGA ASKED ME TO SPRING FORMAL!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah! His date cancelled so I jumped on the moment and pretended to be all upset cuz I didn't have a date and he's like 'Oh well, my date just cancelled. Wanna go?' And I was like 'Uhhhh. YES!' And he was like 'Ok. I'll pick you up say seven?' And I said ok and then he went to class! Is that not awesome or what??"**

**"Yeah!! So awesome."**

**"Oh and Sango's going with Miro."**

**"Really?"**

**"Well, he asked me so none of his fangirls would ask him. And I took pity and said yeah!"**

**"Awesome huh Kags??"**

**Kagome suddenly remembered she'd be alone on that night. She was happy for her friends,but she couldn't hide her disappointment. "Yeah! Awesome guys!"**

**"Oh Kags! We'ree sooooo sorry! I forgot all about that! Man!!"**

**"It's ok Ayame. Really." The bell rang,but Kagome didn't feel like going to class so she told Sango and Ayame she'd catch em later. She decided to chill on the rooftop. She walked up the stairs and opened the door. The fresh air hit her as soon as she stepped out and closed the door. She stood there a minute and breathed in the slightly chilly air.**

**.........................Inu.........................**

**He was walking to his homeroom when he thought he saw Kikyo go into the library up ahead. What was she going to the library for? She never studied or read! He jogged over and looked in through one of the windows. That's when he saw Kikyo making out with that bastard Naraku Onigumo! He jerked the door open and walked over to where they were. He pulled them apart and decked Naraku, then he turned and, in his rage, slapped Kikyo across the face. "You slut!" He yelled and stormed out. Kikyo looked at Naraku and his bloody nose, then ran after Inu. "Inu sweetie! Wait up!" He stopped and spun around. She stopped in front of him.**

**"What the hell do you want Kikyo?"**

**"I love you! Inu baby please! I'm sorry!"**

**"Bullshit! Why did I date you? You're such a fucking slut! God Kikyo! Have some self respect would ya? Geez. We're through!" **

**He turned around and left her crying. He went to the rooftop. The only peaceful place in this hell whole they called school. When he got there though, there was already someone there.**

**.........................Noone.........................**

**Kagome heard someone open the door. She heard that same someone walk over and stand next to her. She looked up and was surprised to see none other than Inuyasha! **

**"Inu-Inuyasha? What're you doing here?"**

**Inuyasha looked down and noticed the other someone was none other than Kagome! "Ka-Kagome? I just needed somewhere peaceful to think." He sat down and leaned against a post and stared off in space.**

**"Oh." She looked out at the sky. After a while, she noticed Inuyasha hadn't made any rude comments, but was actually being rather silent. "You seem troubled. Wanna talk?"**

**He startled at the sound, but looked at her. "It's nothing. I just broke up with Kikyo."**

**"Oh. I'm sorry."**

**"Nah. I caught her making out with Naraku."**

**"Naraku Onigumo? Ewwwwww! What a slut! Why did you date her again?"**

**"I don't know. I asked her the same thing." He chuckled slightly. She shivered. "Here. It's cold out. You should have a jacket on." He handed her his jacket. **

**"Are you sure? Won't you get cold?"**

**"Yeah I'm sure. And no I'm actually a little stuffy."**

**"OK. Thanks." She said as she put on his jacket. It smelled like Old Spice and Axe(my two favorite scents for guys!!). It smelled just like him. "Mmmmmm. It smells good. What do you use?"**

**He looked at her weird and said,"Uhhhhhh. Old Spice and Axe. Why?"**

**"Thought so. Cause those are my two favorite scents for guys!!" (De ja vu much?! lol)**

**"OK." He looked at her weird as she inhaled the scent. She smiled and leaned back against her post. They sat there together in a peaceful silence until Kagome broke the silence. "Hey Inuyasha?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Why are you being so nice? I mean not that I don't enjoy not having you prank me, but why?"**

**"I wanna change."**

**"Oh." They fell back into their peaceful silence. (They're silent alot!! lol)**

**"Hey Kagome?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"How's Souta? And your mom? And the old man?"**

**Kagome was in pure shock! "Uhhhh. They're-They're fine. Why?"**

**"Hmmmm. Just wondering."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah. I miss em. They were like a second family to me."**

**"Yeah. Well, Souta's got a girlfriend."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah. Koharutu."**

**"Oh."**

**"Yeah. And mom's the same as ever. And Granpa's crazier than ever. Remember how he used to chase you around the yard?"**

**"Yeah. He always screamed 'Demon!' and chased me with weird powders."**

**"Yeah." They both laughed remembering Kagome's crazy grandpa.**

**"I miss ya Kags."**

**"Huh?" Kagome asked surprised AGAIN.**

**"I miss hangin out. Ya know?"**

**"Yeah. I miss it too Inuyasha."**

**"Well how about we change that? How about we go to my house and I kick your ass at Backyard Wrestling?" (Random. I know, but I love that game!)**

**"You're so on!"**

**He laughed at her competiveness (Is that a word??) and stood up. He walked over and helped her up and walked down the stairs and to his car with her right behind. They got in and he sped away. **

**.........................Inu's House.........................**

**He pulled up in the driveway and got out. He walked to open her door, but she'd already gotten out and started walking up to the house. He jogged ahead of her and opened the door. "Welcome to my glorious abode."**

**"Glorious? Abode? Big words for a small brain." She teased.**

**"Maybe my brain's bigger than ya think."**

**"Possibility. Doubt it though."**

**They both laughed and walked upstairs. He stopped at a door and opened it revealing a dream room. The walls were a dark red. The bedspread was black, there was every new electronic you coud think of, and posters covered the walls. "Welcome to my sleeping quarters, madame." He said. She laughed and playfully hit him. **

**"Oh come on, Inuyasha!" **

**She walked in and he followed and closed the door. She plopped down on the bed while he started the game. He put the game in and sat down next to her. **

**"So ready to get your ass kicked?" He smirked.**

**"You wish! You're soooo conceited! You're gettin your as kicked buddy!"**

**"Whatever!!"**

**She glared at him, but had a smile on her face the entire time. Then he jumped up and turned the AC on. "Dude! It's hot in here!"**

**"It is hot!!" She took off his jacket and rolled up her already short sleeves. **

**He took his shirt off and tossed it across the room, into a corner. Gods he had a hot body!**

**"Aren't you a little messy?"**

**"Oh shut up! You nag me more than my mom! Besides you know you love the sight!"**

**"Again. I repeat You're sooo conceited!" She did love the sight, but she wasn't gonna let _him_ know that!**

**"Whatever. Lie all ya wanna." He could smell that she was lying, but let it go. It slightly humored him. He layed down on his stomach next to her and waited for the game to finish loading. When it did he began kicking her ass!!**

**.........................Like 3 Hours Later.........................**

**"Hah! I so kicked your ass!! Who's conceited now??" He gloated as 'GAME OVER' flashed across the screen.**

**"Shut up! And _you_ are _still_ conceited. This proves nothing."**

**"It might not, but this will." He leaned in and kissed her. For a moment she was confused, but she soon gave in. When they pulled apart he asked, "Still think I'm conceited?"**

**"Jerk!!" She playfully hit him and the next thing you know they were wrestling on his floor. **

**.........................A Few Minutes Later.........................**

**"Ha ha ha! I got you pinned!" Inuyasha was currently straddling Kagome, holding her shoulders down.**

**"Ughhhhhh. I'm gonna kick your ass!!!"**

**Just then they heard a knock and Sesshoumaru came in. "Inuyasha. Can you please down? I'm getting a head- Well hello Kagome." Sesshoumaru finally noticed their positon and raised a brow at his brother. He knew his brother was in love with his childhood best friend. He never could understand why they split. Inuyasha coughed and rolled off Kagome, who sat up slightly embarassed. She knew how that must've looked. "Well anyway, as I was saying. I'm busy and you're giving me a headache. So can you please calm down?" **

**"Feh."**

**"Thank you. Good day Inuyasha. Lovely seeing you again Kagome." He walked out slightly amused.**

**"Wow. Awkward!" Kagome said, trying to lighten the mood. How. Em. Barassing!**

**"He totally mistook that scene."**

**"Uhhhhh. Yeah, obviously."**

**They sat there awkwardly. Inuyasha decided to break the silence. "Wanna get your ass kicked again?"**

**"Whatever!" Kagome pounced him, both totally forgetting what just happened. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how hot she actually was. They started wrestling again.**

**.........................Later.........................**

**They both collapsed on the floor laughing. They were exhausted! "Ya know Inuyasha. I think I like the new you! That was fun!!"**

**"I know! We haven't had that much fun since we were kids." **

**They both let out a sigh and rolled on their sides so that they were facing each other. Kagome smiled and Inuyasha couldn't help hisself. He rolled over on top of her, as he was earlier, and leaned down kissing her. She was...shocked,to say the least, but soon she gave in. She didn't know why, but it felt right kissing him. Maybe it was because she'd always loved him. They broke apart and stood up. Kagome looked at the clock. 8:45 pm! "Omg!! I have gotta get home!!"**

**"Wait! Why don't you just stay the night?"**

**"Re-really?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"OK." She walked over to the phone and dialed her home number.**

**.........................Phone Conversation.........................**

**(K=Kag MH=Ms. Higurashi)**

***RING* *RING***

**MH: Hello?**

**K: Hey Mom!!!**

**MH: Kagome!! Where are you? I was so worried!!**

**K: Sorry Mom. I met up with Inuyasha and we chilled at his house a little while. I lost track of time.**

**MH: Inuyasha?! Oh, darling! That's wonderful! Well when are you coming home?**

**K: Yeah. Actually that's why I was calling. I wanted to know if I could crash at Inu's place tonight?**

**MH: Oh. Of course! Have fun!**

**K: Thanks Mom! Bye!**

**MH: Bye darling!**

**Kagome hung up and turned to Inuyasha. "She said of course!"**

**"Awesome."**

**They sat down and started playing Backyard Wrestling again.**

**(A/N: Well?????????????? How was it????????? REVEIW PLZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luv ya!)**

**[= _alyssa_**


	4. Flashbacks and Nightmares

_**Chapter 4: Flashbacks and Nightmares.**_

_A fourteen year old girl ran up the stairs crying. "Kagome? What's wrong,darling?" Kagome ignored her mother and kept running up the stairs. She ran to her room. How could she have let this happen? She knew it would end one day. So why'd she let herself fall in love with _

**him**_? Now he was gone and she'd probably never see him again!! Yes, she was young. Some would say too young to love. But she did love. She loved _**him**

_!!!! He was the worst person ever and yet, she loved him!! How could that be?? She flung herself down on her bed and cryed harder, letting the memories come back._

****

Kagome awoke crying. _'Why am I crying?' Then she remembered her flashback and her flashback's flashback. (confusing much? lol) __'Oh yeahhhh!' She looked over at the bed across the room. Inuyasha's gorgeous sleeping form lay there. He'd insisted that he sleep on the couch and her on the bed, but she'd insisted it be the other way around. Eventually, she won. __'Finally! For once I beat him!!' She mentally laughed at the thought. She silently rose and made her way over to the bed. She looked down st the sleeping hanyou that lay there and climbed in bed. Inuyasha felt the bed shift and opened his eyes to find Kagome snuggling up to him._

"Ka-Kagome? Watcha doin?"

"I was cold."

"OK." He sighed and layed down next to her. _'She smells sooooooo good!!' He breathed in her scent and soon fell asleep happily._

Kagome smiled to herself and fell asleep happily as well. She didn't exactly stay that way though.

__

Kagome was at the playground. She was eight. Her father sat next to her on the swings. She wondered what was going on and figured she must be dreaming. She relaxed until a silver bullet dashed through the air and pierced her father's chest. He gasped and fell over and grabbed his chest. "Daddy!" Kagome screamed, jumped off the swing, and rushed to her father's side. "Daddy are you OK?" She cried.

"Ka-Kagome? Get out-outta here! Go hi-hide in the tr-truck."

Kagome felt the tears pouring from her young eyes as she ran to the truck and hid on the floor board. She heard gunshots and had to look. She watched through the glass as her father stood on shaky legs and confronted two men. They talked and he talked back. They pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. He yelled and they shot. She watched as her daddy was killed. One man screamed something to the other man and they jumped in a car and sped away. She curled up into a ball and hid in the truck on the floorboard crying for a long time. She heard sirens and watched as an ambulance zipped her daddy up into a bag. She jumped out of the truck and ran over screaming. "Daddy! Daddy!! Let him go!! Let him out!!" A police officer came up and tried to calm her down. He walked her over to a picnic table. He talked to her about what she'd saw and what the two men looked like. He asked her if she knew them. He asked her for her phone number. She gave him her mommy's cell phone number and sat there as he called her mom and explained what had happened. A little while later her mommy, her grandpa, and her baby brother Souta pulled up in Grandpa's car. Mommy and Kagome rode in the truck and Granpa and Souta rode in Grandpa's car. When they got home she went to her bedroom. She could hear mommy crying.

Her dream switched and she was suddenly facing the two mwn who'd killed her dad. She was he normal age now. 17. She looked at the two men. The man who appeared to be in charge had tentacles for arms. He flung one out and wrapped it around her waist. She let out a scream and he clamped his other tentacle over her mouth. "Shut up!" He yelled. He had a cold voice,void of any emotion. The other man, who appeared normal, held a gun up, but she couldn't see him because her vision was blurry from the tears. She heard a click and the bullet came dashing for her. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" She screamed but it was too late. The bullet made contact and the men threw her aside and dashed away. She realized she was in a deserted alley. Great! She was going to bleed to death in a deserted alley! She started slowly closing her eyes.

****

Kagome bolted up screaming, "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha jumped up and looked at her. "Kagome! What's wrong?"

She stopped screaming and looked around furiously. She was breathing heavy. She looked absolutely horrified. She was clutching the sheets so tightly that her knuckles were white. Her face was as white as a ghost.

"Inuyasha. What's wrong son?"

Inuyasha looked up and noticed his parents and brother standing their. He jadn't even heard them come in. He'd been so focused on Kagome. "I-I don't know!"

Izayoi got over her shock and rushed over to Kagome. Sesshoumaru had told them Kagome was staying the night,but she was still shocked to see the girl now, after four years. She shook Kagome gently. "Kagome? Honey?" Inutaisho took a look around the room. "Nothing here. Must've been a nightmare or something." Izayoi remembered Kagome's mom telling her that Kagome had nightmares about her dad's death. She remembered Kaori (I needed a name for Mrs. Higurashi OK? geeze!!) telling her that the only way to deal with Kagome when she was like this was to leave her alone. She had to come out of it on her own.

"It's the nightmare about her dad's death. Come on, let's all get out of here."

"What?! What do we do?"

"Nothing Inuyasha. She has to come out of it on her own."

"Keh."

Izayoi smiled and left with Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho behind her. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was still looking around. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. He sat there holding her for about an hour.

.........................About an Hour Later.........................

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked down at the frightened girl in his arms. "Yes?"

"What happened?"

"You had a nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"Your dad."

"Oh." _'Damn it!!!!! Not again!!!!!!!! I haven't had _

"Come on."

She nodded and layed down with Inuyasha,snuggling into his warmth.

__

'Kagome. If only you knew how much I've wanted this. I can't beleive I was so blind! I

(A/N: Well, here ya go. How was it?? I thnk it sux, myself. But I hope you like it!! It just kinda explains what happened between them and kinda explains their feelings a little. Don't ask how I got the idea for the nightmare. Cuz I don't know!! It just popped in my head!! lol well ttyl. Latuhhh)

[= _alyssa_

NEVER_ loved Kikyo! I _ALWAYS_ loved YOU!!!!!! I was so stupid.'_that_ nightmare since I was little.'_


	5. ATTENTION

**_ATTENTION!!!_**

It's official...I'm not losing my internet, but I still won't be updating too frequently. Recently, on the 29th, my Dad drowned in the Amite River. It's very difficult on me. And I understand y'all are waiting but this is hard for me. I don't have the energy to do too much. Please and thank you for understanding!!

Thanks,

Alyssa


	6. Remember That Dream?

**_Chapter 5:Remember That Dream?_**

Kagome blinked her eyes against the bright sunlight and looked around her room. Wait a second! This wasn't her room! Then it hit her! Inuyasha. This was his room. Where was he anyway? Then she felt someone stir next to her and looked at the figure. Inuyasha. He looked so peaceful; so angelic. She smiled, gently climbed out of the bed, and went downstairs. She walked into the kitchen, yawning and stretching. She wanted to call her mom. She walked over to phone and found a sticky note stuck to the receiver. Pulling it off, she quickly read over ,

_We figured you'd want to call your mom, so this seemed the most conveinent place to leave this note. We just wanted to let you know that we won't be home until later tonight. We have a buisness dinner with Inutaisho's partner and Sesshomaru's away with his girlfriend Rin for the week. Please let our lazy, stubborn son know when he wakes up, ok? And, please, try not to kill him!!_

_Love,_

_Izayoi and Inutaisho_

_(P.S. We really are glad you and Inuyasha managed to patch things up. We've all missed you, even Sesshomaru!)_

That explained the quietness. She crumbled the note, tossed it in the trash, and called her mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom!"

"Kagome! Darling, how are you?"

"Good. "

"How's Inuyasha and everyone?"

"Good, as well. And, beleive it or not, I think me and Inuyasha could really be friends again!"

"I'm glad to hear that sweetheart!"

"Yeah, me too."

"So are you coming home?"

"Actually, that's why I was calling. Would it be ok if I crashed here again? I'll come by the house and pick up some stuff, so you will see me."

"Sure darling! When do you think you'll come by?"

"Hmmmmm. When Inuyasha wakes up, which'll probably be around noon."

"OK. See you then. Have fun!"

"Thanks Mom! I will."

"Alright, bye darling!"

"Bye Mom!"

She hung up the phone and walked over to the fridge. She was starving! She got out the stuff to make pancakes and eggs and set to work.

.........................Inuyasha.........................

He rolled over and sniffed the air. Eggs and pancakes. He rolled out of bed, walked downstairs, and stood in the doorway watching Kagome cooking.

.........................NOONE.........................

Kagome felt someone watching her and turned around to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway watching her.

"Hey. Didn't think you'd be up for a while!"

"Yeah, neither did I. Your cookin woke me up though."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Smells heavenly."

"You're too nice." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Well Mom and Dad did always teach me to mind my manners. Speaking of, where are they?"

"Oh yeah! They left a note and said they wouldn't be back until later tonight because of a buisness dinner and Sesshomaru's away with Rin for the week."

"Oh."

"Yep. So want some pancakes and eggs?"

"Please."

"Whatever."

She fixed them both a plate and they ate in a peaceful silence. Once Kagome'd washed and dried the dishes, she went up to Inuyasha's room and knocked lightly on the door.

"Yeah!"

She walked in. "Hey."

"Hey what's up?" He was sitting on the bed and playing Backyard Wrestling.

"You're playing without me? How could you!?"

"I'm sorry. Here."

He tossed her the controller and she plopped down next to him on the bed and they started playing.

"DAMN YOU!" She shouted as 'KO' flashed across the screen and Inuyasha's character did a little victory dancy thingy.

"Don't get mad. Get glad."

"Screw you!"

"Threat or promise?"

"You're disgusting! Such a guy-mind!"

"Hey. Us guys, tend to have guy minds. Sorry."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

He just laughed.

"What's so funny? Hmm?" She failed to see any amusement.

"Nothing. Just the way you pout when somethin doesn't go your way. It's adorable."

Despite the slight blush that defiantly creeped upon her cheeks, she managed to think of a comeback.

"Oh really? Well, the way you think everyone wants you, it's simply amusing!" She gave a fake laugh.

"Really now? You think you're so much more modest than I am? Well, newsflash, you're not. I may appear more arrogant, but I assure you it's the exact opposite in all reality. You're just sneakier with your arrogance."

"Really? Prove it."

"Easy."

He leaned over and enveloped her in a kiss. When he pulled back he smiled.

"How does that prove I'm arrogant?"

"Simple, everybody knows my attitude is 'you-know-you-enjoyed-it.' And everyone THINKS they know yours is 'this-arrogant-bastard.' But I know, in your head, you're really thinking, 'Sure, I might've enjoyed it, but he DEFINITELY enjoyed it way more!' See?"

"Really? Ya get all that from one kiss?"

She leaned over and teased him with an alluring kiss.

"Hmmmmm. What'd ya get from that one?"

"That neither of us are really arrogant. I know I enjoyed it and it's way obvious that you enjoyed it too."

"Really? Maybe when your teachers want you to do your homework, they should get a tutor to make out with you."

"Not a bad thought."

"I was joking!"

"I was too!"

She rolled her eyes and jumped up, running out the door and down the stairs. Confused, Inuyasha followed her and stopped in the livingroom, watching her run out the house. He shook his head and ran after her. He found her at the fountain in the back yard.

"OK. What the hell was that? Talk about an energy boost!"

He jogged over and stood beside her, watching her.

"How many nights did we spend camping out by this fountain? How many dusks did we watch the sun go down and dream by this fountain? How many afternoons did we spend playing by this fountain? How many mornings did we spend talking by this fountain? How many dawns did we spend watching the sunrise before school by this fountain? I'll tell you how many. Not enough Inuyasha, not enough. I remember swimming in the fountain once. Boy was Myouga miffed! I miss those moments and all I want is for us to have them again, but we'll never have 'em will we, Inuyasha? We'll never watch a sunrise and feel as at peace as we did then. We'll never talk and feel as connected as we did then. We'll never play and laugh as sincerely as we did then. We'll never watch another sunset and dream as dreamy as we did then. We'll never camp out and have as much fun as we did then. We'll never have those moments, those feelings. Time's supposed to heal our wounds not create them. Love's supposed to make a person strong not weaken them. I'll tell ya something: We were fools then. Fools to beleive our friendship would last. Fools to beleive that we'd always be happy. Fools to beleive our dreams would come true. Fools to think our love would love us back."

Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Just plain fools. Kikyo never loved you and you, you never loved me. Me, you, Kikyo, everybody. We were all fools. And we didn't wanna realize it so we hid from it. And eventually, as it always does, it caught up with us. And we had to learn we can't out-run it. And that hurts way worse than facing it. I thought we could be friends again, but this, the fountain, the memories, the un-returned love, it's making me realize we can't. We burned our bridges. We tied our knots, sealed our envelopes. We made our beds and now we're lying in them. Nothing to inspire us. Everything to discourage us. The world's a cruel hard place, but you can't escape it. Even when you're dead. You still see loved ones suffering and grieving. And you definately can't change it. Parents teach their kids behaviors. Earth is our Mother, God is our father. God gives us hopes and Earth tears them down. Just like when you're a little kid and your mommy punishes you. Along comes Daddy and tells you to go play. He terminates Mommy's punishment. It's exactly the same. God gives you the hope that you can do it and Earth tears you down and convinces you you can't do it. Eventually people learn from Mother Earth and beleive with all their heart that they can't do it, so they become a useless, empty, shell of a cold-hearted, cruel human being. Everyone ends up like that Inuyasha, everyone. You will. I will. Kikyo will. Souta will. Mom will. Everyone. There's no preventing it, no ending it. You can't have peace on Earth. You can't have love. You can't have happiness. You can't have anything. The world's a horrible place and we're horrible people inhabiting it. We all have to learn it and accept it. The sooner the better."

She turned to him and let the tears slowly fall.

"The sooner the better. And I know you don't beleive it. I don't beleive it either. I live it. Just as you live it. Just accept it. God'll help eventually. But for now, just accept it."

And what was he supposed to say to that? There was nothing he could say! That was all there was to be said! How was he supposed to take away the pain she felt? He couldn't. Well, he had to let her know how much it moved him, coming from her and since he couldn't tell her, he'd show her. He took her in his arms and held her. He pulled back and kissed her gently. And, gazing into the chocolate brown depths of her porcelain eyes, he saw she loved him and he knew she saw he loved her, thus he wrapped her in another warm, tender, loving kiss. He'd always be here and he'd try his damndest to give her what she silently promised this to himself and the love of his life. He scooped her up bridal style and carried her to the livingroom. He sat there on the couch, holding her, stroking her cheek, loving this, loving her. He leaned down and kissed her again.

"I love you Kagome, I always have. You know that. I just thought it was real with Kikyo when I knew it wasn't because I was scared as hell to love you, knowing you loved me too. Scared as hell of commitment. I'm so sorry. Can you find it in your beautiful, loving heart to forgive me?"

"I never blamed you, Inuyasha. I always forgave you and loved you even when I said I hated you. You know I lied. This right here, this is what I've always wanted. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"I know dreams never really last, but remember that dream we had? Our bigtime dream?"

"Our rockstar dream?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"What about it?"

"What'dya say we endure this trickery from Mother Earth together, since it's inevitable anyway?"

"Hmmmmm. I'd like that. We could be the best."

"Course." He smirked and kissed her again.

"Full of kisses are we?"

"Nope. Full of love and not afraid to show it."

"Ahhhhhhh. Show me one more time?"

"Definately babe." He kissed her.

"So, where does this put us?"

"This puts us at #1 couple in the world."

"Really?"

"Better beleive it."

"Not even a couple for ten minutes and you're already telling me what to do?"

"Yep, but you know you love it." They laughed.

"Oh!"

"What?"

"I just remembered I gotta go home to get some more clothes."

"Well then let's go."

"Let's."

They got dressed and left.

.........................Higurashi Shrine.........................

They got out of the car and walked up the JILLIONS of steps, holding hands the whole time. They stopped at the door and walked in.

"Mom? Souta? Grandpa?"

Her mom came rushing from the kitchen and Souta came down the stairs.

"Kagome!" Her mom gave her a hug and stepped back so Souta could hug her.

"Sis!!"

"Souta!" They hugged then Souta stepped back and realized just who it was standing by his sister.

"INUYASHA!" Inuyasha laughed and gave him a quick hug and a high-five.

"What's up squirt?"

"Inuyasha. It's so good to see you again." Kagome's mom smiled brightly.

Inuyasha stood up and hugged the older woman. "You too Mrs. Higurashi."

"What's all the rucus in here?" Kagome's grandpa walked in and closed the sliding, back door.

"Grandpa!" Kagome rushed over and gave her grandpa a hug.

"Kagome! And this is?"

"How's it been goin old man?"

"Inuyasha."

"You guessed it." Inuyasha shook the old man's hand.

"Didn't think we'd be seein you again."

"Same here."

"Anyway, I just come to get some clothes." Kagome decided to break in before it got nasty. Grandpa and Inuyasha never did really like each other.

"Would you and Inuyasha care to join us for lunch? We were going to go out."

"Oh no, Mom. We were going to go back to Inuyasha's house and watch the game. Right?"

"Yeah." He smiled at her and played along with the lie.

"Oh OK darling, but before you go can I talk to you alone please?"

"Sure Mom."

They walked into the kitchen and Mrs. Higurashi shut the door, an action she seldom performed.

"Kagome, are you and Inuyasha not telling me something? Something to do with the newfound sparkle in your eyes? Something to do with your holding hands?"

"Fine. You drug it out of me. We're dating!"

"Oh I'm so happy for you! Since when?"

"Like ten minutes before we came here."

"Yes! I'm so happy for you!" They hugged and left the kitchen.

Kagome got her clothes, said goodbye to her family, and left with Inuyasha.

(A/N: yayyyyy... BFFL's again...... lol R&R PLZZ!!)


	7. Band Practice

**_Chapter 6: Band Practice._**

"I'm telling you! Kouga can drum!"

"But can he have a nice attitude? No. No he can not."

"Babe, I'm telling you. Dude can drum. We need a good drummer!"

"But I'm telling you. Dude can't have a nice attitude and I want everyone to have a nice attitude and get along if we're gonna do this, dammit."

"Whatever. Let's move on. We'll argue about this later."

"Agreed. OK, next. Guitarists."

"OK. Me and you, lead."

"Well, that's a given. Duh."

"Of course. So, backups?"

"We'll only need like two."

"True."

"Ok. Well, Sango's good."

"Think she'll do it?"

"Sango? Of course. I could tell her if she jumped off a cliff I'd pay her 10 bucks and she'd do it. She's goin through a hard time. I'll bribe her with money."

"OK. Miroku?"

"He any good?"

"With a guitar? Are you kidding me? He's like Einstein with guitars. Dude's a guitar genious."

"Are y'all all just like closet rockers?"

"Pretty much. Some of us aren't, but most of us are."

"Losers."

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"You're right."

"Bitch."

"Jackass."

"Anyway. Moving on. Back up singers?"

"Four."

"OK. Who?"

"Ummmm. Ayame's got an awesome ass voice."

"OK. Ayame makes the list. Hmmmm. Who else?"

"Kilala?"

"Think she could do it?"

"Yeah. I bet she could."

"OK. Kilala. How about Ginta and Hakkaku?"

"Sure."

"OK. Now we're back to a drummer."

"Fine. We'll take Kouga, but if he gets too bad. He's out. No ifs ands or buts."

"Agreed."

"So, when do we tell 'em?"

"Hmmmm. Get your people and meet me at the Goshinboku tomorrow at lunch?"

"OK."

Next Day:

"Hey guys." She walked over to the cafeteria door where Sango,Kilala,and Ayame were.

"Kagome! You gonna eat lunch with us today? Or are you gonna ditch us again for your precious rooftop?" Sango looked a little miffed, but Kilala and Ayame looked sad.

"Y'all aren't a little bitter, huh?"

"Us? No. So, you gonna eat lunch with us?" Sango rolled her eyes.

"No time guys."

"We knew it." She turned to walk into the cafeteria.

"No guys. It's not like that. Come with me please?"

"Why?" Ayame eyed her skeptically.

"Cause. I've got something I know you'll love."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Please?"

"OK." Kilala hated fights and wanted to end this.

They walked to the Goshinboku, where Inuyasha, Miroku, Ginta, Hakakku, and Kouga were standing. Inuyasha and Kouga were fighting over a bag of potato chips, while Ginta and Miroku were debating who would win and poor Hakkaku was trying to follow the argument.

"I'm telling you, Inuyasha."

"I have to disagree. Man, Kouga's got skill."

"Are you fuckin crazy? Inuyasha. All the way, bruh."

"Are we even talking bout the same thing? Kouga, man."

"Inuyasha."

Kagome cleared her throat and everyone looked at her. "OK boys. Hand over the chips."

Inuyasha handed her the chips.

"So, Kagome, what's this all about? Why are we here?"

"Thank you, Sango. Why are we here, Inuyasha?"

"Well, Miroku. Good question. You wanna tell 'em?"

"No. You go ahead."

"OK." Inuyasha pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket.

"Well, guys, and chicks, Kagome and I have decided to put our differences aside and start a band. We want you guys to do it with us. Whatcha say? Y'all in?"

"As long as I have a guitar, I'm up for it."

"OK. Miroku's in. Everybody else?"

They all agreed and Inuyasha read the 'jobs'.

"We'll meet at my house after school. Cool?"

"Sure."

Inu's House:

"OK GUYS! LISTEN!"

Kagome was currently standing in a chair in the center of a ring of bickering teenagers.

"LISTENN DAMMIT!" Nothing.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Hand me a microphone. And make sure it's hooked up."

"Ok. Good to go." He handed her a microphone and she cleared her throat before screaming over the continuously growing noise of preps vs. rockers.

"SHUTUP AND LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT!"

Everyone shutup, blinked in surprise, and looked at Kagome.

Kagome sighed, cleared her throat, and looked at everyone.

"Thank you! Now, pop a squat and let's think of some songs, dammit."

"How about Gives You Hell?" Miroku suggested.

"If y'all get Gives You Hell, we want Skater Boy." Sango stated matter-of-factly.

"Dammit, do NOT start arguing. Fuck!" Kagome glared at the guilty parties.

"Ok. Ok." Sango rolled her eyes.

"We'll do Gives You Hell then Skater Boy. Jesus." Inuyasha stood and walked over to the microphone he was using and grabbed a guitar.

"Come on!" Kagome went to her microphone and grabbed a guitar as well. Everyone else followed.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

Kagome and Inuyasha started playing followed by Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha'd been right. Miroku was the fuggin shit on a guitar! Inuyasha started singing.

__

I wake up every evenin'.

With a big smile on my face.

And it never feels outta place.

And you're still probably workin' at a nine to five base.

I wonder how bad that tastes.

Ginta and Hakkaku joined in for the chorus.

__

When ya see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

And when ya walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

_Now where's your pikett fence love?_

This time, it was just Ginta and Hakkaku who did the chorus.

__

When ya see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

And when ya walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

If ya find a man that's worth a dam and treats you well,

Then he's fool.

You're just as well.

Hope it gives you hell.

Inuyasha joined in.

__

When ya see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

And when ya walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

And when ya hear this song.

You'll sing along.

Though ya never tell.

And you're the fool.

I'm just as well.

Hope it gives you hell.

When you hear song I hope that it will give you hell.

And when you sing along I hope that it puts you through helllll.

End of song.

And where's that shiny car?

Did it ever get you far?

You never seemed so dense love.

I never seen you fall so hard.

Do you know where you are?

And truth be told I miss you.

And truth be told I'm lyin'!

When ya see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

And when ya walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

If ya find a man that's worth a dam and treats you well,

Then he's fool.

You're just as well.

Hope it gives you hell.

I hope it gives you hell.

Tomorrow you'll be thinkin to yourself,

'Nah, where'd it all go wrong?'

But the list goes on and on.

And truth be told I miss you.

And truth be told I'm lyin'!

When ya see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

And when ya walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

If ya find a man that's worth a dam and treats you well,

Then he's fool.

You're just as well.

Hope it gives you hell.

Now you'll never see,

What you've done to me.

You can take back your memories.

They're no good to me.

And here's all your lies.

If you look me in the eyes.

With the sad, sad look that you wear so well!

"Ok. Ok. Not bad. Not bad at all. Next song." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

Inuyasha and Kagome, followed by Sango and Miroku, started playing Skater Boy.

Kagome started singing.

_He was a boy._

_She was a girl._

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_He was a punk._

_She did ballet._

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her._

_She'd never tell,_

_That secretly she wanted him as well._

_But all of her friends,_

_Stuck up their nose._

_And they had a problem with his baggy in Ayame and Kilala for was a skater boy._

_She said 'see ya later boy'._

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face._

_But her head was up in space._

_She needed to come back down to Earth._

_Five years from now._

_She sits at home._

_Feeding the baby._

_She's all alone._

_She turns on the tv._

_Guess who she sees._

_Skater boy rockin up MTV._

_She calls up her friends._

_They already know._

_And they've all tickets to see his show._

_She tags along._

_Stands in the crowd._

_And looks up at the man that she turned doooown._

_He was a skater boy._

_She said 'see ya later boy'._

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's superstar._

_Slammin on his guitar._

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_He was a skater boy._

_She said 'see ya later boy'._

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's superstar._

_Slammin on his guitar._

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_Sorry girl._

_But you missed out._

_Well, tough luck._

_That boy's mine now._

_We are more than just good friends._

_This is how the story ends._

_To bad taht you couldn't see._

_See the man that boy could be._

_There is more than meets the eye._

_I see the soul that is inside._

_He's just a boy._

_And I'm just a girl._

_Can I make it more obvious?_

_We are in love._

_Haven't you heard?_

_How we rock each other's wor-orl-dddd!!_

_I'm with the skater boy._

_I said 'see ya later boy'._

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at a studio._

_Singin the song we wrote._

_About a girl ya used to know!_

_I'm with the skater boy._

_I said 'see ya later boy'._

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at a studio._

_Singin the song we wrote._

_About a girl ya used to know!_

Cue end of song.

Everyone stared,open-mouthed at Kagome.

"What?" She looked at them skeptically. "Was I off-key?"

"You didn't tell us you could sing like that!" Kouga blurted.

"Sorry?"

"Whoa!!!!" Kilala stated admiringly.

"Not that big a deal people!" Sango to save the day.

"Anyway, how bout a couple more?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure." Kagome agreed.

"Which ones?" Sango asked, a little bitter.

"Y'all do Emotionless. We'll do One Of Those Girls. Sound like a plan?" Ayame suggested.

"Genious." Kouga admired.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Oddly enough, Ayame did a GREAT Elvis impression.

Everyone giggled, but soon died down and started playing Emotionless.

_Hey Dad._

_I'm writing to you._

_Not to tell you that I still hate you._

_Just to ask you how you feel._

_And how we fell apart._

_And how this fell apart._

_Are you happy out there in this great wide world?_

_Do you think about your sons?_

_Do you your little girl?_

_When you lay your head down,_

_How do you sleep at night?_

_Do you even wonder if we're alright?_

_We're alright._

_We're alright._

Cue Ginta and 's been a long hard road without you by my side.

_Why weren't you there on the nights that we cried?_

_You broke my mother's heart._

_You broke your children for life._

_It's not ok._

_But we're alright._

_I remember the days,_

_You were a hero in my eyes._

_But those are just a long lost memory of mine._

_I spent so many so years,_

_Learnin how to survive._

_Now I'm writing to let you know I'm still alive._

_The day I spent so cold so hungry._

_Were full of hate._

_I was so angry._

_The scars run deep inside this tattooed body._

_There's things I'll take,_

_To my grave._

_But I'm ok._

_I'm ok._

_It's been a long hard road without you by my side._

_Why weren't you there on the nights that we cried?_

_You broke my mother's heart._

_You broke your children for life._

_It's not ok._

_But we're alright._

_I remember the days,_

_You were a hero in my eyes._

_But those are just a long lost memory of mine._

_Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive._

_And I'm still alive._

_Sometimes,_

_I forget._

_Yeah._

_And this time,_

_I'll admit,_

_that I miss you._

_Said, I miss you._

_It's been a long hard road without you by my side._

_Why weren't you there on the nights that we cried?_

_You broke my mother's heart._

_You broke your children for life._

_It's not ok._

_But we're alright._

_I remember the days,_

_You were a hero in my eyes._

_But those are just a long lost memory of mine._

_Now I'm writing to let you know I'm still alive._

_And sometimes I forget._

_And thsi time, I'll admit._

_That I miss you._

_I miss you._

_Hey Dad._

Cue ending.

Cue guitars.

Cue Kagome.

_I know you're the kinda girl,_

_Ya only care about one thing._

_Who you've seen._

_Or where you've been._

_Who's got money._

_I see that look in your eyes._

_It tells a million lies._

_But deep inside._

_I know why,_

_You're talkin to him._

_I know what you're all about._

_I really hope he figures it Ayame and 's one of those girls._

_They're nothin but trouble._

_Just one look and now you're seein double._

_Before ya know it she'll be gone._

_Off to the next one._

_She's so good,_

_That you won't see it comin._

_She'll take ya for a ride and you'll be left with nothin._

_You'll be broke and she'll be gone._

_Off to the next one._

_She's gonna be,_

_The end of you._

_At least, that's what they say._

_It's been a while._

_You're in denial._

_And now it's too late._

_The way she looks,_

_It makes you high._

_All the warnin signs._

_Cause her blonde hair and her blue eyes._

_It makes you wanna die._

_She's all about._

_I really hope you figure it out._

_She's one of those girls._

_They're nothin but trouble._

_Just one look and now you're seein double._

_Before ya know it she'll be gone._

_Off to the next one._

_She's so good,_

_That you won't see it comin._

_She'll take ya for a ride and you'll be left with nothin._

_You'll be broke and she'll be gone._

_Off to the next one._

_Ya know it's a game._

_Ya know it's a game._

_She keeps playin with your head._

_Your head._

_She's so insane._

_So insane._

_She's the one to blame._

_To blame._

_She's one of those girls._

_They're nothin but trouble._

_Just one look and now you're seein double._

_Before ya know it she'll be gone._

_Off to the next one._

_She's so good,_

_That you won't see it comin._

_She'll take ya for a ride and you'll be left with nothin._

_You'll be broke and she'll be gone._

_Off to the next one._

Cue end of song.

Everyone was staring again, but noone said anything.

"Alright, so uhhh. Tomorrow in the band room. After school. Ok, guys?"

"Sure sure." Everyone agreed and scurried out,leaving only Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Wow. Ya know next time you could let me in on the fact that you sing like an angel." He tapped his foot to emphasize the frustrated act.

"I sing like anyone else."

"No! No. Angels were flying and sparkles were outlining you. I thought I was in hevaen, meeting God. I even saw a freaggin white light!"

"Ok, ok. My singing's not that great!"

"YES IT IS!"

"OK! IT IS!"

"Thank you. All I wanted."

"Jeezums."

"Goodness woman."

"Look, you're pushin it!"

"Good lawd girl!"

"I warned you."

She gracefully tackled him and they started cracking up and wrestling.

(A/N: Yayyyy. Wasn't that nice!? R&R)

And where's that shiny car?

Did it ever get you far?

You never seemed so dense love.

I never seen you fall so hard.

Do you know where you are?

And truth be told I miss you.

And truth be told I'm lyin'!

When ya see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

And when ya walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

If ya find a man that's worth a dam and treats you well,

Then he's fool.

You're just as well.

Hope it gives you hell.

I hope it gives you hell.

Tomorrow you'll be thinkin to yourself,

'Nah, where'd it all go wrong?'

But the list goes on and on.

And truth be told I miss you.

And truth be told I'm lyin'!

When ya see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

And when ya walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

If ya find a man that's worth a dam and treats you well,

Then he's fool.

You're just as well.

Hope it gives you hell.

Now you'll never see,

What you've done to me.

You can take back your memories.

They're no good to me.

And here's all your lies.

If you look me in the eyes.

With the sad, sad look that you wear so well!

With a big smile on my face.

And it never feels outta place.

And you're still probably workin' at a nine to five base.

I wonder how bad that tastes.


	8. UPDATE

Ok..so starting tomorrow,I'm going to be working on finishing all my stories..then I have big plans..stay tuned guys! (:


End file.
